


Why Don't You Show Me A Little Bit Of Spine You've Been Saving For His Mattress

by vvenom



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvenom/pseuds/vvenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Emma..." You pull away, and dammit you hate yourself for it, but you know this is better than the pain of taking it too far and dealing with regret (not from you, but from her) later on. </p><p>Her eyes are wild and her cheeks are rosy pink, her breath falling in short pants. "What?"</p><p>You set your hands on either side of her waist, leaning in just barely, your noses practically touching. "I don't want to be a one time fuck against the counter in a coffee shop."</p><p>(aka basically just an excuse for porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Show Me A Little Bit Of Spine You've Been Saving For His Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> hia welp here's some more garbage B)))))
> 
> comment and kudo my dudes ! i love feedback :P
> 
> and for all u emma/eli fans out there i stand w u coolkids
> 
> anyways later skaters enjoy

You washed the table, focusing all too hard on making perfect circular streaks with your rag. You didn't want to glance up and see her, you didn't want her to think you were being a "creep." So your eyes stay on the table, your brows furrowed in concentration.

When your boss told you you would have some help closing tonight, you prayed it would't be her. But some cosmic entity must hate your fucking guts, because there she was, across the room washing a table adjacent to you. You only spoke to her when you absolutely needed to, when she asked you where the table cleaner was, or if you refilled the straws for tomorrow. You had.

You let yourself lose focus, your eyes slipping up from your table for only a second. Her hair falls over her shoulders, and she looks just about as focused as you, her arm pushing the rag against the table in small circles.

Her head moves towards your direction a little to close for comfort, and your eyes snap back to your table, your arm pushing hard against the near polished wood. You were almost done with your tables, was she done with hers? Did she need help?

You finish your last table, and turn to see that she has three booth tables left. What's the harm in helping, right? That's not considered creepy, right?

You walk awkwardly over to her tables, leaning down and swiping over the wood slowly. You press your palm into the corner of the table, your left arm supporting you as your right scrubbed away at coffee rings.

Your back is facing her, and you wonder if she glances at you like you glance at her. You wonder is this is as awkward for her as it is for you. Is she tiptoeing around unsaid words like you are? Is it only you feeling the tension, or can she feel it too?

You finish two of her booths before she can make it to her last one, she's had a pretty slow day today. You don't blame her, and your eyes fall over the wrap still clinging to her arm. That shit had to hurt.

"Hey, I can get your last table, I mean, if you aren't feeling too good. You did work a full shift on your arm today-"

Her head spins to look at you, and your eyes fall down to her slightly parted lips as you speak.

"No," She cuts you off, her hand continuing to swipe circles at the table. "Thanks for the other tables though."

You nod, your lips falling into a hollow half smile as you make a mental note to never speak again. Your rag feels heavy in your hand as you walk behind the counter, throwing it down in the sink and picking up a few mugs off the drying rack to put away. Your mind runs off to some distant place, where your words didn't feel shoved down your throat and you actually had the balls to tell Emma what you had to say. But that place didn't exist. You had to be a realist, Emma was the kind of girl that dated guys like Kieran. You were the kind of guy that ended up living in a trailer park with a bad alcohol addiction. It was written in your backstory DNA.

You set the mugs down on the rack carefully, a focused look set on your face. You just needed to get through closing, that's all you needed to do.

"Why don't you just talk to me about it?"

You nearly drop an entire rack of mugs as Emma speaks from beside you. You were too zoned out to notice her, to focused on your future life of white trash to see her leaning against the counter a few inches away from where you stood.

"Wha-" Your eyes dart over her as she cards a hand through her hair, a nervous tick she does all too often. "Why do I have to initiate the conversation? Was it that hard for you to talk to me first?"

That was your only problem with Emma, her only flaw. You understand she had been through some terrible things, but everybody has been going through some of that lately. She wasn't above anybody else.

She stands before you, her right hip digging into the counter as her red coffee-house shirt rides slightly above her waist, giving you the slimmest peak of rosy pale skin. Her lips fall open as if she has some retort, but quickly shut again. You want her to lash out you, you wanted her to yell at you or something. You knew she had to be mad, but she just stood there, her eyes digging into yours.

"Look," You turn, fully facing her as your arms reach to let your palms rub through the hair on the back of your head. "I know you're pissed, like, I would be too. But all this awkward dancing around each other at work is killing me. Just, I don't know, say what you need to. Get it out."

She shifts her hips, her head cocking slightly as she speaks. "I don't have anything to say. I just want to know why you lied, I don't understand." Her eyes dart towards the floor and around the room. She was avoiding eye contact with you, and it reminds you of when her eyes were all over your face, your eyes, your lips. You want to be that close to her again, you want her warmth back on your chest, her breath against yours.

You shake your head, focusing on right now, and not four days ago. "Emma, I just-" You laugh, something sarcastic that roles off your tongue like firecrackers. "I just want to be your friend, I mean shit. I know Kieran had something planned with you, but why not live a little? I didn't know anyone was gonna drug anything, I didn't plan that. I just didn't want to be a... fuck I don't know." Your words are pouring out of your now before you can damn them back up, and you can't keep your eyes on anywhere but the floor. "I don't want you to think I'm a creep."

She falls silent beside you, and you don't want to look at her. You want to keep your eyes glued to the floor, breathe your words back into your mouth and pretend she never approached you in the first place. You should've just said it was just some elaborate prank, let yourself fall into your respected roll of the asshole and pretend you had no clue what the concept of emotions were.

"Eli," She leans in closer to you, and you can't tell if she does it on purpose or not. "I don't think you're a creep, I'm sorry I ever even said that-"

"No," You hate to cut her off, you really do, but your don't want to hear her guilt fueled apologies. "It suits. Don't worry. Just..." You turn back to the mug rack, picking another glass up slowly. "Just forget about it."

You turn to her, a sad smile masking your face as you look at the mug rack past her. You just needed to make it through closing, that's all you needed to do.

"Eli..."

You move past her, mugs in hand, and you try your hardest to ignore the desperate tone in her voice. You try your hardest to tell yourself it's all in your head, the way she leans a little closer, the way she takes the mugs from your hands, the way she pushes her mouth against yours.

Her lips are soft, and warm, and you still can't decide if this is real life or not. Her hands run up your forearms and meet with yours, your fingers lacing as she backs you slowly against the counter behind you. Your careful at first, gently pressing your lips against her, barely taking her bottom lip between your teeth. But she feels so damn good, her tongue ghosting against the underside of your bottom lip, and you can't fucking handle it anymore.

You push yourself off the counter, pulling your hands over the backs of her thighs as you force her to trade places with you, placing her ass down on the counter with her legs on either side of your hips.

You press your mouth against hers like you'll never get the chance again, because you probably won't. Her tongue is magic against yours, her hands finding their way into your hair as your grope gently at her hips.

Her tshirt rides up slowly, and her bare skin feels so perfect and soft against your palms, and she lightly bucks her hips into yours, just subtly enough for you to moan softly into her mouth.

You wanted to take her wrists in your hand, pin her against the wall and do what you've been dreaming about ever since you laid your eyes on her, but this felt so wrong.

She loved Kieran, she still loved him. There was no doubt in your mind about it, and this didn't mean something to her like it did to you.

Her teeth pull at your bottom lip, her fingers toying with your belt loops. You loved the feeling of her, loved her against you with your moans in her mouth, but so were Kieran's.

"Emma..." You pull away, and dammit you hate yourself for it, but you know this is better than the pain of taking it too far and dealing with regret (not from you, but from her) later on.

Her eyes are wild and her cheeks are rosy pink, her breath falling in short pants. "What?"

You set your hands on either side of her waist, leaning in just barely, your noses practically touching. "I don't want to be a one time fuck against the counter in a coffee shop."

She shakes her head desperately, her hair falling loose around her face and damn it you want so badly to force your hips against hers and make her moan the memories away.

"It doesn't have to be one time, not if you don't want it too."

You laugh sadly, something breathy that slides off your tongue like oil. "You still love Kieran, Emma."

You fall away from her as you speak, untangling your body from hers and leaving her on the counter as you walk back to your mugs, picking them up and stacking them slowly.

She doesn't move for a minute, and you know her eyes are looking over your back as you work, and you want to turn around so damn badly. You mean, holy shit, the amount of willpower you're using right now is fucking crazy.

"Eli, do you know how long I've wanted this? How long I've wanted to kiss you?"

She hops off the counter, her face determined as she paces over to were you stand. You barely look at her, trying to resist the urge to push her against every wall in this place, give her exactly what she wants.

"Don't you want Kieran too? News flash: You can't have us both. More at ten."

She huffs at your words, and she pushes you around slightly, forcing you to look at her.

"Than just let me have you."

You roll your eyes, your heart drumming against your rib cage so hard you think she might hear it. "I don't believe that shit for a second."

"Eli, I like you. Me and Kieran have nothing to do with this. He's not here, and he won't be. Not anymore."

Your eyes fall over her blushed face, taking in the crease of her brows, the purse of her lips as she speaks. You can't trust yourself on this, you can't trust her. Hasn't she left Kieran in the past, just to come running back? You just can't let yourself get hurt so easily.

"Please believe me Eli. I want you." Her palm falls against your chest, and your try your hardest to ignore it. "I want you, and only you, and Kieran has nothing to do with anything in this room right now. Just-"

"Shut up."

You shove your mouth against hers before she can say another word, your hands cupping her face and your tongue running over her lips to part them.

Her hands are pressed against your chest, forming fistfuls of your shirt as you grab her by the underneath of her ass, pressing her against the wall behind you.

She pulls away first, her fingers slipping under your shirt as she tries desperately to tug it off of you.

Your shirt is gone in second, and soon so is hers, and you don't know how but she's got you pressed against the wall now, and her hands are swiftly unbuttoning your pants. She falls to her knees, her delicate fingers prying at your zipper, and you let the back of your head fall against the wall as you sigh in disbelief. This was fucking happening.

She frees you from your pants in seconds, palming your dick slowly as her eyes glance up to meet yours. Fuck, she was hot.

You moan into the air of the empty shop as her soft lips press against the head of your dick, parting slowly to allow her tongue to lick down the base as she takes you in her mouth inch by inch.

"Fuck, Emma," Your hand falls down into her hair as she bobs gently, her tongue sliding over the head of your cock roughly, causing your hips to buck into her slightly.

You try your hardest not to make a fist of her hair, but she goes down all the way again, and it's damn near impossible not to.

You're so close to coming, even after only a few minutes, and you force yourself to grab Emma and bring her to her feet, trading spots and pressing against the wall behind you.

Your mouth is clumsily all over hers again, her hand softly stroking you as your fingers fiddle with the button of her pants. By some act of god, you finally get them undone, pushing them to the floor as she kicks them off with her shoes.

You take her hips in your hands, pressing your erection against the small space in between her thighs, a moan releasing into your mouth in reply, her tongue shoved behind your top teeth.

Her hips grind in a steady pace with yours, her soft mewls releasing into the air as you trail wet kisses down her collarbone. You stop at the edge of her bra, unsure of what to do next.

You hadn't really done any of this before, and you were sort of just going off of instinct until you ran into the roadblock that is Emma's bra.

"Uh," Your words fumble to form in your mouth as you awkwardly rest your hands against Emma's hip. "Em, can I uh, take your bra off? Or..."

She looks at your through half lidded eyes, a moan catching in her throat as you continue to grind yourself onto her, not wanting to kill whatever was happening.

"Eli," Her words are gasped rather than spoken, and it's the hottest damn thing you've ever heard. "Please, just take my damn bra off already."

You unsnap the bra from the middle, pulling it off slowly as you press your head against her shoulder. Her breasts were small, slightly perky, with silver dollar sized puffy nipples.

You run your hand from her waist and over her chest slowly as you dab kisses over her collar bone, and her nipple automatically stiffens from your touch.

She moans lightly as you take it in between your thumb and index finger, playing with it gently before leaning down and kissing the opposite nipple.

Her hips buck into yours as you run your tongue over is slowly, and you take it into your mouth, letting your teeth bite down on it lightly.

"Eli, don't be a tease."

She shoves your hands down to her hips, and it's almost like you had forgotten that you were supposed to be fucking Emma Duval.

You don't give a shit about taking off her cute wonder woman underwear as you take your thumb as pull the fabric to side, pressing your dick against her bare sex, and holy shit, you just about come right there.

She bites her bottom lip as you fill her, pushing in slowly as you bury your face into curve her neck.

"Fuck..." The word slips from your mouth softly and into her ear, and you can't keep it in because Jesus Christ, she was so tight.

She felt perfect around you, and you started to worry about you hurting her as her teeth stayed perfectly locked onto her bottom lip.

You let her adjust before moving slowly, just barely enough for her to let her bottom lip fall, a long and genuine groan escaping from her mouth to fill the air. It urges you to move faster, and you grab the underside of her knees, hooking them with your elbows to raise her legs around as you fuck her gently against the wooden wall.

"Fuck, Eli, move faster,"

You laugh, something that falls out between gasps of air, and lift her legs higher as you pound your hips into hers, her body bobbing up and down against the wall lightly.

You were getting tired of light, getting tired of slow and gentle as Emma's moans grew louder and the burning in between your hips grew bigger.

Your mouth connects with the skin under her jaw, biting down and sucking harshly as you fuck her roughly against the cold wall now, her light moans turning into soft screams as her nails find your back.

She rakes down your back as your hips pound into hers, her knees against your biceps as you take the underneath of her jaw into your mouth, pressing your teeth in deeply to make another mark. You wanted people to know this happened, you wanted people to know she was yours.

"Fuck, Emma, I'm gonna..."

Your words are choked against her neck as she comes before you, her screams muffled as she digs her teeth into the crook in between your neck and your shoulder.

She tightens around your cock violently, her fingernails digging into the skin of your back, and it's all you need.

You fuck her as hard as you can, forcing you both to ride out your orgasms completely, and she releases your neck from her teeth, only to moan your name loud enough for people in the streets to hear. Good thing it was two in the morning.

You finish slowly, pulling out and setting her down on the counter beside you before finding a clean dishtowel under the sink.

You clean your own dick off first, forcing yourself back in your pants as you toss it to Emma, a sloppy love drunk grin plastered to your face.

She wears it back as you go to pick up her clothes off the ground, handing them to her softly, and turning to face the sink as you pulled your own shirt back over you.

It was weird, you had seen all of Emma now, but you still felt uncomfortable watching her dress, whether she was talking clothes off or putting them on.

"You can look now."

Her voice is soft, and you turn sharply to look at her, her back slumped against the wall behind her as she looks up at you through dreamy eyes. Her hair screams "I just had sex against a wall" but you liked it that way, because you were the one who made it look like that.

Apparently yours did too, because she takes a cautious hand and cards through your hair slowly, smoothing it down.

"How was that?" You couldn't help but ask, you mean, who wouldn't want to know? For your first time, you thought you did pretty damn good.

She laughs, something sleepy that bubbles out of her mouth slowly. She doesn't answer, but the heavy blush setting into her cheeks is enough answer for you. Your eyes fall over her neck.

"Holy shit."

"What?"

Your hands reaches up before you can stop it, pressing your thumb against the two deep purple bruises on her neck. "Uh, well, shit."

"It's okay," She giggles, and fuck, it sounds like Christmas. "You've got one too."

You grin, leaning in to kiss her softly on the corner of her smile.

"You think they got cameras in here?"

Her eyes widen with a small panic as your eyes dart around the ceiling, a short laugh falling from your mouth.

She shrugs. "Fuck it, who ever is watching got one hell of a show."

You laugh, something genuine that even takes Emma back a little. "Yeah," A sly grin spreads over your faces as your eyes fall over hers. "What a creep."


End file.
